


Fragaria Ananassa

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Prompt on exopromptmeme: Kyungsoo has a greenhouse. Kyungsoo loves his greenhouse. Each plant housed in said greenhouse is treated with love and care everyday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragaria Ananassa

Water sluices down the right side of Chanyeol’s face, the liquid glinting in the soft porch light. His eyes are alight with mirth, “Would you let me in?”

“You’re five hours late, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo’s hand clenches the door handle, knuckles fading white. The sound of rain dancing on glass bleeds through the tense silence that follows. Chanyeol has the grace to look sheepish.  
_

Kyungsoo peers up at overcast skies with a frown, the picnic basket weighing heavily on his arm. He breathes a sigh and lets his eyes drift to the small cold frame situated next to the door. He admires the way the flowering snapdragons reach towards the sky. His cat, Kris Kringle, used to lay in that exact spot, furry limbs stretching out to catch summer rays. He smiles down at the colorful plants, setting down the woven basket to close the lid of the little wooden case before it rains. The glass lid creaks shut with a click.  
_

“I’m so sorry Soo. I know you were excited about the picnic, but Minseok was having car trouble. I went to help him and he confessed to me and I-” Chanyeol’s words are swallowed by the growing roar in Kyungsoo’s ears.  
_

Muted afternoon light floats through the warped plastic panelling that frames the small building set several yards from the cottage. Kyungsoo weaves his way amoung his plants, worry pooling in his gut. Chanyeol should have been here an hour ago.

Sheathing his hands in soft gloves, he lovingly strokes the poisonous bulbs of the hyacinth. It’s beautiful, but abrasive, and like Kyungsoo’s first love, the plant requires delicate care. Sometimes, when he misses Jongin most, Kyungsoo will forego the gloves, allowing the plant to slowly irritate his skin. Loving Jongin had also been a slow burn. 

The faintest whiff of rose threads it’s way through the rich scent of the hyacinth, tearing him from his reverie. The white rosebush sits against the far wall, beautiful and deceptively delicate looking. His thoughts drift to Luhan, the pretty and pale chinese man who had had a way with words that sliced deeply. Kyungsoo makes sure to knick the thorns of his bush, leaving only beauty behind; he wishes he could have done the same with luhan.  
_

Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly widen as he realizes what Chanyeol is saying. Chanyeol who has spent almost every other day for the past two months with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol who has lit up the small clearing with his smile from the first moment he’d stumbled upon the cottage. Chanyeol who had called Kyungsoo his best friend and favorite person on earth.

Chanyeol is leaving him for someone else. Chanyeol has someone else he’d rather spend time with. Chanyeol has someone else he likes better.  
_

He glides past the Aloe Vera, not bothering to water it. The plant can go weeks without water and he watered it two days ago. Kyungsoo spares a thought for Baekhyun-so spunky, so independent. And really, that had been the problem. Baekhyun taught Kyungsoo that overwatering something can cause rot. Now he’s much, much more careful.  
_

Kyungsoo’s round eyes move past Chanyeol, still huddled in the doorway, and land on the moonlit building visible just over his shoulder.  
_

Kyungsoo has always liked people more than they like him. Here in his greenhouse, however, he has plants that love and need him. Plants that need him more than he needs them. Their lives are in his hands.  
_

Kyungsoo hums, breathing in the woodsy, morning air as he shovels damp mulch into the compost container. The wooden chips slowly cover Chanyeol’s already stiffened corpse. 

Summer is nearing. Summer is the perfect season for strawberries. Strawberries that bloom and decay with the season, much like Chanyeol’s feelings. Kyungsoo has a feeling that his strawberries will be particularly exceptional this year. He will pour all the love that Chanyeol could have had into them. His jam might even win the state fair.


End file.
